Nossa História ou Aquela Historia?
by Lyncis Black
Summary: Sirius vai ver Lily em sua casa nas férias do 6º para o 7º ano e escuta uma musica trouxa no radio dela ve que é a cara do casal mais louco de Hoqwarts.


"Nossa História ou Aquela História?"

capitulo 1:

...NOSSA HISTÓRIA...

Lily estava em sua casa, nas ferias de verão do 6º para o 7º ano... arrumou seu quarto todo, e desceu pra arrumar a casa, sua irmã, como sempre, xingando-a de "aberração , anormal, entre outras". Quando Lily estava terminando de arrumar a cozinha a campainha toca.

-Petúnia atenda a porta - Lily gritou para irmã - tenho certeza de que é pra vc!

Petúnia foi atender a porta com raiva, sua irmã em casa, e seu namorado não a deixava em paz... a campainha toca novamente

- ja vai, ja vai! - grita petúnia - sim, em que posso ajudar?

- por favor aqui é casa da Lily Evans? - perguntou o garoto

- quem é vc? - perguntou Petúnia

- Sirius Black, amigo da escola - Sirius tomou um susto com o grito de Petúnia, que subiu correndo, e Lily sem entender foi ver o quem era... - Lily!!! - exclamou Sirius

- Sirius... ahm... vejo que conheceu minha irmã, vem entra... ahm - Lily fez a expressão certa que perguntava "o Potter veio junto?"

- não, o Pontas não veio comigo

- bom, venha. Tô terminando de arrumar a cozinha

- quer ajuda?

- não, mas o que vc faz aqui?

- vim te ver, por que não posso?

- pode mas vc nunca veio aqui...

- bom o Pontas ta impossível nessas ferias

- por que?

- se interessou por que hein? - Sirius dizia com cara de "ah intão vc gosta"

- não seja idiota Sirius... digo isso porque vc's não se separam pra nada.

- dizendo isso, não diga a ele que eu vim aqui ou ele me mata

- por que?

- vc sabe o porque

- não sei e nem quero saber... ahm liga o radio pra mim

- liga o que? - diz Sirius com cara de desentendido

- o radio ahm, esqueci vc não faz Estudo dos Trouxas

- não, quem faz é o Pontas e o Aluado

- Aluado é o Lupin?

- é, viu aprendeu mais um apelido, só falta usar

- e qual é o seu?

- Almofadinhas

- ahm... por que Almofadinhas?

- desculpa Lily, mas não posso dizer, segredo de Maroto...

- liga o rádio

- aonde liga isso - diz Sirius olhando o aparelho de som desconfiado.

- no botão que está escrito "liga/desliga"

- ahhh achei – exclamou

"...Quer alegar que teus pais não querem entender

Que pra você eu não presto e não te deixo em paz

Mas se ficarmos a sós a noite posso te completar

Foi você

Que fez meu mundo desandar

Me perder ao te encontrar

Se conto as horas pra te convencer..."

- aumenta eu amo essa musica

- aonde...

- deixa pra la - Lily aumentou o som é a musica tocou alto, Sirius ficou rindo de Lily, mas, começou a prestar atenção na letra...

"...É você

E não me importa mais ninguém

Pra te ter vou mais além

E nada vai tirar você de mim

Me lembro do teu jeito

Daquelas fotos, teus e-mails

Das coisas que você me disse aqui

Tento te esquecer, mas é impossível

Impossível sem você..."

- Lily isso 'ta muito alto - dizia Sirius em vão, nisso Lily começou a cantar os últimos refões

"...É você

E não me importa mais ninguém

Pra te ter vou mais além

Agora nada vai tirar você de mim

(Eu te espero aqui)

Nada vai tirar você de mim

(Eu te espero aqui)

Nada vai tirar você de mim..."

Depois que a musica acabou, Lily abaixou a musica e pediu desculpa para Sirius pelo que tinha feito, e implorou para ele não contar a ninguem

- Lily, quem cantava aquela musica, eu gostei dela - Lily se assustou com que Sirius disse

- o que!!!, eu não acredito, vc, Sirius Black, vindo de uma das melhores/piores famílias do mundo bruxo, gostou de uma musica trouxa - dizia Lily incrédula

- o que!!! é 10 vezes melhor do que as bruxas - Sirius respondeu na defensiva

- se chama "aquela historia", da banda Strike

- pode me dar à letra?

- nossa gostou mesmo

- sim - mas Lily nem desconfiou que isso era mais uma das idéias de Sirius Black, pra ajudar seu querido amigo Pontas, Lily procurou um pergaminho mas não achou

- bom Sirius eu não tenho pergaminho, só folha de caderno normal, tudo bem

- claro, sem problema, que pena o mundo bruxo não toca, como é mesmo o nome dessas coisas trouxas que toca musica?

- cd players ou micro system?

- é, é isso mesmo - diz Sirius confuso

- por que?

- queria gravar essa musica

- bom, tem um feitiço, mas é proibido...

- por favor - enquanto Sirius dizia fazia a melhor cara de cachorro sem dono, molhado pela chuva e cheio de lama que se podia fazer - por favor faz isso pro seu amigo querido aqui...

- Sirius... eu não... posso... – dizia Lily relutando o máximo que podia

- por favor...por favor...

- Sirius não para...

- um trato intão...

- trato???? - Lily diz desconfiada

- sim um trato, vc me diz que feitiço é esse e eu e o Pontas não azaramos o Ranhoso por um tempo

- ahm... - Lily estava desconfiada - ... não sei

- o que , não é vc que diz pra nós não azaramos o Ranhoso

- feito - os dois apertam as mãos -

- qual é o feitiço? - Lily disse o feitiço bem baixo, por causa de sua irmã, que estava histérica, no mesmo momento Sirius fez o feitiço, gravou a musica em uma pulseira da familia Black, Lily se assustou ao ver aquilo e Sirius notou..- calma ta, sou obrigado a usar isso ate ser de maior, depois isso sai quando eu quiser, mas sempre é bom ter isso, sempre me salvou de muitas enrascadas, temos um trato, só quero saber como é que eu vou dizer isso pro Pontas quando eu reaparecer, ele vai me matar

- te matar porque, ele não pode ficar algum tempo sem azarar o Ranhoso... - Sirius cai na risada ao escultar isso - que foi???

- vc esta começando a usar os apelidos - Lily fez cara de desentendida - é que foi hilário vc falar assim... e não, não é esse o motivo, quero saber como é que eu vou dizer isso pra ele, sem dizer que vim aqui na sua casa

- ahm - Lily tinha compreendido, mas não tudo - porque ele não queria que vc viesse aqui?

- bom vc sabe que o Pontas gosta de vc...

- que! – Lily se fez de desentendida - ele...

- o que!!! – Sirius interrompeu - não vai me dizer que vc sempre achou que ele corria atrás de vc desde o 4º ano apenas porque quer ficar com vc ou apenas pra te irritar - Lily fez sim com a cabeça e Sirius perdeu a fala por um tempo, quando voltou ao normal falou num tom um pouco serio - bom Lily, não sei se irá acreditar em mim, mas o que eu vou te dizer é a mais pura verdade, pode pergunta pro Aluado se quiser, o Pontas é louco por vc e me mataria se descobrisse que eu vim aqui hoje

- por que ele faria isso? - Lily perguntou meio receosa

- bom eu fico zuando ele dizendo que vc prefere a mim a ele, e ele fica louco, e me deixou bem avisado, e eu tentasse algo com vc, ele me mataria.

- e quem ele pensa que é pra pensar que pode controlar com quem eu saio - Lily estava vermelha de tanta raiva- ele vai me pagar, a vai

- Lily calma não é assim como vc ta pensando, - diz Sirius tentando acalmá-la

- e como é? – disse decidida

- bom vc's, mulheres, não tem , eu acho que um código que diz que quando vc gosta de uma pessoa de verdade, realmente gosta, nem sua melhor amiga pode ficar com ele, a não ser que a pessoa que vc goste acabe pedin...

- mesmo assim não pode

- a não ser que a pessoa que vc goste acabe gostando da sua melhor amiga, bom os garotos tem o mesmo código - Lily fez uma cara de "não! o Sirius gostando de mim ", Sirius na hora notou e quase gritou - não!! eu não to gostando de vc, só usei isso pra te explicar

- ahm - Lily suspirou aliviada - mas o ... Pontas gosta realmente de mim?

- é claro que sim, só vc Lily que não vê, ou não quer ver... eu corri pra cá porque ele não para de fala de vc, é Lily pra cá, é Lily pra lá, tenho dó da tia Sandra que tem que aturar ele todos os dias nessas ferias, resumindo ele é louco por vc, e se não acredita pergunta pro Aluado ele vai te confirmar tudo o que eu disse...

-nossa... - diz atônita - ...

-ele mudou bastante desde o 5º ano

-orra mudou - diz sarcasticamente

- sim ele mudou, mas muitas vezes assumia a culpa de coisas que não fez apenas pra vc falar com ele, pois ele tentava educadamente e vc fazia questão que ele não existia, bom muitas das coisa que nós realmente aprontamos, foi ideia dele pra te ver irritada, e se vc tivesse notado, eu sempre desaparecia quando vc's começavam a discutir...

- pensando bem , é, vc sempre desaparecia - Lily começou a pensar e era verdade, Sirius sempre desaparecia, e o James sempre foi educado com ela quando não fazia nada, sempre tentou ser amigo dela, e ela, nunca deu uma chance a ele, Lily ficou perdida em pensamentos e esqueceu que Sirius estava presente

- Lily... Lily... - Sirius chamou fazendo Lily voltar a terra assustada

- que foi... - perguntou assustada

- vc viajou legal agora hein, ficou quase 15 mim calada - Lily corou um pouco - é bem que o Pontas disse que vc cora quando alguem vê vc viajando...

- ele o que?

- sim... ele repara tudo em vc, tem vez que é engraçado, pois ele nota coisas que ninguem percebe, como um perfume que vc só usa no natal, bem fraquinho, e como ele disse, não tenho certeza, é meio floral, esta certo?

- sim - Lily estava assustada "como é que ele notou isso" perguntou em pensamento - caramba ele não tem nada pra fazer

- sim tem, reparar em Lily Evans o dia todo

- haha - riu sem graça - e as coisas da escola

- vc ja viu James Potter não entregar alguma tarefa?

- não

- vc ja viu James Potter levar bomba em alguma prova?

- não

- vc ja viu James Potter tirar alguma nota vermelha no fim do ano?

- não

- agora me pergunto e te pergunto como é que ele consegue fazer tudo o que a escola pede e ainda ter tempo pra bagunçar e ficar reparando coisas que ninguem ve em vc - Lily estava pálida, não conseguia falar - bom eu vou indo, ja esta ficando tarde, bom tem mais alguma folha de sei la o que, que vc copiou a letra da musica pra mim?

- ahm... - diz atônita - folha de caderno, tem sim - Lily pega mais uma folha do caderno de Petúnia - aqui, mas pra que?

- se vc quiser nos escrever, esse é o endereço, ou se quiser passa o final das ferias num povoado todo bruxo

- seria maravilhoso, vou pensar...

- serio? - perguntou Sirius feliz - assim posso chamar tambem o Aluado, o Rabicho, a Alice e o Franck

- a casa pertence ao Pontas?

- não a tia dele, Sandra

- mas não é o nome da mãe dele?

- nossa ja quer saber o nome da sogra? -perguntou debochado, Lily riu

- não, mas intão é parecido

- sim é parecido, Sarah Potter, bom. Tchau Lily, foi bom passar a tarde aqui, bom, exceto pela sua irmã

- estou acostumada, mas pera ai como foi que...

- o endereço? - Lily afirmou - Pontas

- como ele descobriu, ele nunca veio aqui?

- isso é um convite?

- não Black, isso não é um convite...

- ALMOFADINHAS!! -exclamou Sirius – é tão difícil assim?

- ahm é... foi mal

- o do Pontas vc aprende mas o meu que é bem mais legal vc não aprende, vo chorar... - Lily riu no caminho da porta, ai veio a pergunta

- como vc chegou aqui?

- voando

- voando! vc seria visto

- não vc ta vendo a minha vassoura?

- não, aonde ela esta?

- ali - e apontou para o canteiro de rosas da mãe da Lily

- bom então ja pega... - o final da frase morreu na garganta da Lily - o que é isso?

- isso - e mostrou a capa - é uma capa de invisibilidade, é do Pontas ele ganhou do pai dele, no 2º ano

- do Pontas... e porque ta com vc?

- bom eu pedi disse que tinha um encontro com uma garota, facil, neh...

- deixa ele ficar sabendo que esse suposto encontro era comigo

- tah louca, eu quero viver sabia, sô muito novo para morrer - Lily riu, e Sirius tambem - tchau Lily - deu um beijo no rosto dela, montou na vassouras se cobriu com a capa - ate o final das ferias ou até o expresso, se tiver algum problema, vc sabe que pode contar comigo, mas posso pedir uma coisa?

- sim

- porque vc não da uma chance pro Pontas? ele merece

- vou pensar...

- por que pensar, é só da uma chance pra ele

- Sirius vc me disse muita coisa hoje que eu não sabia, vou mudar meu jeito com ele, mas vou pensar, não to a fim de ser mais uma na lista dele

- vc não vai... perai vc gosta dele?!

- isso é uma pergunta?

- não, é uma afirmação, e obrigado por confirmar - Lily corou um pouco e Sirius riu

- aparece aqui uma semana antes das ferias acabarem, vou conversa com meus pais, pra ver se eles deixam eu ir pra la

- vc vai mesmo?

- se eles deixarem sim...

- surpresa pro Pontas ou não?

- surpresa, mas não vou dar chance nenhuma pra ele, vou ver seu comportamento lá, e ai, eu decido, certo?

- certo - diz contrariado - bom tchau Lily, ate daqui uns dias...

- até...

Lily passou quase a noite toda acordada pensando no que Sirius disse pra ela sobre James, será realmente que ele mudou, mas sempre que via ele estava azarando alguem, especialmente o Ranhoso, Lily riu ao ver que estava começando a falar que nem eles.

Nisso se passou as semanas de ferias ião passando cada vez mais rápido, era difícil deixar de pensar nele, quando notou faltava 1 dia pro Sirius ir buscá-la em sua casa, pra levá-la a "sua" casa. decidiu ir falar com seus pais

- ahhh... mãe pode pedir algo pra vc?

- sim minha filha o que é?

- bom será que vc deixa eu ir passar essa ultima semana na casa da tia do Sirius, junto com mais alguns amigos?

- que?! Lily numa casa cheia de homens! nunca

- não, a casa é da tia dele, mas vai a Lice que é do meu dormitório, o Pontas que é primo do Almofadinhas

- o que!? não entendi

- ai droga, calma, vai a Alice, o James que é primo do Sirius, e Franck que é namorado da Alice e deixa eu ver... - Lily nem consegui responder um grito da sua irmã dizia que o Sirius tinha chegado - vou ver quem é

- sua aberração deixa as pessoas da sua laia longe daqui - gritava Petúnia

- Petúnia pro seu quarto agora! - gritou a Sr. Evans -Lily que é?

- ahhh... calma ai dexa eu ver... - exclamou Lily - ahh oi Sirius desculpa denovo

- ta tudo bem eu ja esperava isso -Lily ficou sem graça mas não corou

- vem entra... -deu passagem pra ele entrar - cade sua vassoura?

- eu não vim de vassoura, isso é muita irresponsabilidade Lily, e fora que é muito perigoso -a boca da Lily se abriu ao escultar aquilo - interpreta - sussurrou pra ela

- que bom ,mas como vc veio?

- fui a Hogwarts e pedi pro professor Dumbledore uma chave portal, e bem mais segura, se me lembro bem, é o meio mais seguro fora, é claro, a rede via pó de flu.

- ahhh... - Lily não conseguia acreditar no que ouviu - ... certo, bom Sirius eu não tive tempo de perguntar pro meus pais, se podia ir, intão eu tava perguntando agora, mas acho que ela não vai deixar..

-posso ajudar?

-não precisa, eu dou um jeito, eu espero

-que seje rápido a chave portal é pra daqui a 45 min...

-'ta certo

De volta a cozinha, Sirius ficava (fingindo) observando os aparelhos trouxas, com bastante interesse e Lily lutava pra convencer sua mãe pra deixa - la ir

- Sra.Evans se me permite, porque a Sra não quer deixar a Lily ir pra minha casa, todo ano minha tia faz uma reunião com alguns alunos de Hogwarts, melhor dizendo da Grifinória, sempre chamo Lily, mas ela nunca aceita, diz que prefere ficar aqui com vc's, mas será que a Sra, não poderia fazer isso por nós, se a Sra. notar sua filha sempre tirou notas boas, certo - a Sra. Evans concordou - bom minha tia foi professora em Hogwarts a 7 anos atrás, ela sempre nos ajudou com a matéria que ocorre no ano, e claro , ela faz isso no inicio do 2º mês de ferias, ela prefere que nos divertimos primeiro, bom essa ultima semana ela vai nos explicar, feitiços, herbologia e transfiguração..

- vc tah brincando? - perguntou Lily incrédula

- não, e bom nenhum de nós gostou muito da sua ultima nota em transfiguração, - Lily baixou a cabeça - era pra termos aprendido transfiguração no inicio do mês, mas a pedido meu ela deixou pro final, assim se a Sra. deixar a Lily ir, ela pode melhorar na matéria e passa de ano tranquila, bom ela sempre passa

- exceto em transfiguração - respondeu irritada, a Sra. Evans viu que não tinha perigo nenhum de deixar sua filha ir... (N/A: quem dera isso fosse verdade)

- pôs bem, Lily vc pode ir - disse com um sorriso ao ver que os amigos se preocupavam com as notas dela, e eles tambem estudavam nas ferias como Lily... (N/A: tem alguma coisa errada, não, Sirius Black, James Potter estudando nas férias, corre que vai cair meteoro)

- então Lily se apresse a chance portal é daqui a 16 mim. - diz Sirius serio

- 'ta - disse Lily segurando a risada - pode me ajudar intão?

- claro, com licença Sra. Evans

- toda - respondeu a Sra. Evans

no quarto da lily...

- aonde que vc aprendeu a mentir daquele jeito? - perguntou Lily baixo, pois o quarto da sua irmã era ao lado

- aquilo! não foi nada, perto do que eu falo pro professores em Hogwarts, só a tia Mimi que não adianta mais mentir

- tia Mimi? quem é tia Mimi?

- Professora Minerva McGonagall

- que!? ela tambem é sua tia!?

- não, mas como eu e o Pontas paramos quase todos os dias na sala dela, temos essa liberdade, mas só quando estamos nós 4 – Lily não entendeu – o Lupin tambem vai muito pra sala dela!

- vc's são lokos

- e vc tambem é, e ainda por cima diz, "eu sou loka, isso sim"

- droga a chave portal...

- é falsa...

- que!!!!

- é falsa...

- mas como...

- falsa e anda logo, desça se despeça dos seus pais, eu to aqui esperando, diga que eles não podem estar presentes, nas hora da chave estiver pronta..

- mas vamos como então?

- facil voando

- mas ai eu não posso levar minhas coisas

- quem disse, a tia do Pontas me emprestou isso - e mostrou um colar - , no caso posso fazer magia a vontade, sem que o Ministério saiba

- loko

- loka, e anda logo

- ta...

Enquanto isso, na casa da tia do James...

toca a campainha...

- James atenda pra mim por favor - pediu a tia Sandra

- tah... - a campainha tocou mais uma vez... - ja vai, quem é?

- Alice

- Franck

- Lupin

- e Liene, sua prima, viado idiota

- é bem a sua cara Lyn - dizia James sarcástico ao abrir a porta - mas o que vc's estão fazendo aqui?

- ahhh. vejo que chegaram - diz a tia de James, Sandra..

- tia! - grita Lyn

- ola Lyn, olhas pessoal vem entrem...

todos na sala...

- tah agora me respondão o que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- vc não sabe, nem nós, só recebemos a carta do Sirius pedindo pra gente vir pra cá - disse

Lupin

- aquele cachorro pulguento , não me falou nada, mas tudo bem, quanto mais, maior a bagunça

- estou com dó da sua tia, Pontas - a voz de Lily, fez James dar um pulo

-Lily! - James quase gritou a dizer o nome dela, só não sabia o que mais o assustava, se era o fato da Lily estar presente ou dela ter chamado-o pelo apelido

- não queria que eu viesse Pontas, tudo bem, eu vou enbora

- não liga pro idiota do meu primo.. sou Liene Vanzest

- Lily Evans, pelo menos uma que pensa que nem eu

- hey, eu estou aqui, se lembram

- ahh..., juro que esqueci primo

- to encrencado - disse James baixo - ahhh... cachorro pulguento posso falar com vc AGORA!

- ahh claro

- nada disso, vocês tem que mostra a casa pra nós - disse Lyn

- vc ja conhece a casa - dizia James meio bobo irritado

- sim, mas nós não - dizia Lily rindo...

- ahhh... você escapou agora - e apontou o dedo pro Sirius -mas eu ainda te pego cachorro pulguento

- tah viado...

- Almofadinhas... - nem deu mais tempo, Sirius e James começaram a correr pela casa - cachorro pulguento volta aqui!

- não viado...

- eles sempre são assim? - perguntou Lily espanada mas risonha

- sim e não - respondeu lupin - pelo que vc viu Sirius armou tudo isso e não contou pra James

- to com dó do Almofadinhas - disse Lily

- eu tambem - disse Lyn - mas tambem to com dó do Pontas

- eu tambem - disse Lupin

- mas quem é quem? - perguntou Franck

- Almofadinhas é o Sirius, Pontas é o James, Aluado o Lupin e Rabicho que não está presente é o Pedro - ao terminar de explicar para os amigos Lupin estava de boca aberta

- como vc sabe? - perguntou Lupin

- é facil, eu passei 6 anos da minha vida ao lado de vocês e desde o 5º ano vc usam esses apelidos - explicou Lily

- vamos, eu mostro o quarto de vocês - disse Lyn rindo da cara do Lupin, e subindo a escada, e os outro a seguindo - bom Franck e Lupin vc's ficam aqui - e mostrou o quarto - a casa não é muito grande

- não imagina - disse Lily irônica - só é enorme

- a do James é maior - disse Lyn

- nossa! - respondeu Alice espantada

- bom Alice - e olhou pra ela, que confirmou - e Lily vc's vão ficar aqui, - e mostrou o quarto - bom o quarto do Sirius é esse - e apontou pra porta ao lado - e do James é esse - e apontou pro quarto que ficava em frente do da Lily com Alice.

- e qual é o seu quarto? - perguntou Lily

- ahm o meu... dexa eu lembrar, faz um tempo que eu não venho aqui... lembrei é no andar de cima - disse Lyn rindo - bom guardem suas coisas, tomem banho e desçam pra comer, certo?

- certo - todos responderam

num canto afastado da casa Sirius e James conversavam...

(Sublinhado Pontas, _Itálico Almofadinhas, _**Negrito Lyn)**.

- vc é loko almofadinhas!

_- não porque?_

**- **trazer a Lily aqui!

_- o que ki tem? não vejo nenhum problema_

- eu vou te matar cachorro pulguento

_- faça isso e eu não te ajudo com uma ideia que tive_

- que ideia?

_- posso te ajudar a conquista a Lily_

- como? - perguntou interessado

_- olha.. primeiro prometa que não vai me matar_

- porque eu faria isso?

_- prometa!_

- tah eu prometo - Sirius não acreditou e olhou desconfiado - palavra de maroto Almofadinhas

_- tah lembra quando eu desapareci, aquele dia, e só cheguei aqui de noite?_

- lembro mas o que... vc foi ver a Lily!!!!!

_- sim... - respondeu acuado_

- seu cachorro pulguento eu te mato - James teve o impulso de pular no pescoço mas uma mão o segurou - ahh...

**- vc não vai fazer nada - Lyn respondeu - Sirius eu trouxe o que vc me pediu, não foi facil, mas consegui**

- obrigado...

- o que vc's estão tramando? - perguntou James

**- eu não sei - disse Lyn - só trouxe o que ele me pediu**

- bom lembra da ideia que eu falei, bom eu descobri a musica predileta da Lily, e a letra é a cara de vc's dois, bom é ai que entra você Lyn, pode nos ensinar a tocar?

**- qual é a musica?**

_- "Aquela Historia", "strike"_

**- é, eu ja ouvi essa musica, é bonita e bem, se prestar atenção é a cara de vc's**

- gostei da ideia, quando começamos?

**- bom primeiro, quem canta?**

_- James_

**- guitarra?**

_- eu_

**- baixo?**

_- Franck_

**- bateria?**

_- Lupin_

**- certo, bom eu vou arrumar as coisas amanha, vou ensinar um de cada vez certo, mas tenho que ter a musica, não me lembro de cor**

_- eu tenho, a musica e a letra_

**- ótimo, bom eu vou ensaiar primeiro , aprender a musica , depois vc James, depois Sirius, depois Franck e por ultimo o Lupin, bom Sirius vc sabe cantar?**

- um pouco porque?

**- então vc será backing vocal**

- o que é isso?

**- vc faz uma segunda voz na musica**

- ahm... certo.. ahhh mais uma Pontas, haja como se a Lily não estivesse aki, haja como sempre agiu, eu to mostrando que vc gosta dela, mas preciso de ajuda certo?

- certo, vai ser facil... eu acho

Todos foram durmir bem tarde, Lily viu que James não era aquilo que ela pensava, era completamente o contrario, ela até gostou de saber que o Pontas reparava nela coisas que ninguem nunca reparava.

O dia seguinte ninguem viu a Lyn, mas os Marotos sabia que ela passou o dia todo no sótão praticando a musica, pra ensinar eles, no outro ninguem a viu e muito menos ao Sirius, só o viam na hora de comer, no outro, ela sumiu de novo, mas dessa vez com James, Lily não gostou disso, e Sirius percebeu, no outro ela sumiu de novo, com Franck, Alice quase a matou, e no outro, ela sumiu com Lupin, passaram o dia todo no sótão, praticando, no outro dia ninguem viu eles, sumiram sedo, e só apareceram a noite, Alice quase matou Lyn de novo...

- Alice temos que conversar - disse Lyn meio acuada

- ainda bem que sabe, não estou gostando de ver vc sumindo com MEU namorado

- eu sei , mas é pra ajudar o James

- ahm?

- é, nós, os menino e eu estamos armando uma festa pra próxima ferias, ia ser amanhã , mas o James achou melhor não, intão deixamos pra próxima ferias, ensaiamos uma musica que é a cara da Lily e do James , mas provavelmente, eles acabe apresentando em Hogwarts esse ano, duvido o James aguentar até as ferias de natal

- tambem duvido

- então fica despreocupada, o Franck realmente te ama pra fazer isso com vc

- é verdade - Alice perguntou emocionada

- sim, quem me dera ter alguem assim por mim...

Aquela noite todos foram durmir extremamente tarde, jogaram varios jogos, Lily se sentia estranha na presença do Pontas, mas ficava quieta, assim de uma hora pra outra saber que ele realmente gostava dela era quase impossível de se acreditar, quase não impossível, Lily ficava sem graça quando a tia do Pontas a pedia algo pra fazer com Pontas, sendo que ela, Sandra, sabia de toda a historia, Pontas que gostavam, mas tambem ficava sem graça... Franck e Alice aproveitaram o ultimo dia juntos, não se separara por nada... Sirius, Lupin e Lyn desapareceram de novo, só vieram chegar quase 3 da manhã em casa, tia Sandra de "show" com eles, mas por saber o motivo não os deixou de castigo, com o "show" todos acordaram e desceram e ficaram na escada escutando a "conversa", Pontas o mais esperto notou um silencio de repente e correu e entro no quarto mais próximo que pra ajudar era da SUA ruivinha, todos o seguiram, ficaram quietos até que escutaram passos na escada...

- bom vc's estão nesse quarto, fijam que estavam indo pegar água - disse James

- bom o mentiroso aqui é vc - disse Lily

- como eu vou explicar que eu, James Potter, estava num quarto de garotas - respondeu James

- vc nunca ligou pra isso antes - retrucou lily

- bom, Lily isso não exatamente verdade, o James pode até ter ficado com milhares de garotas, mas todas as noites ele passa no dormitório - defendeu franck

- olha Lily eu to tentando ser educado com vc certo, e sim eu nunca entrei em nenhum quarto de garotas, mesmo elas terem dito o contrario e se desconfia prepare a VERISSATERRUM - retrucou James novamente

- olha que eu preparo - desafiou Lily

- então prepare - respondeu James

- ótimo - Lily exclamou

- calem a boca os passos estão mais próximos - disse Alice

- desculpa -disse Lily de voz baixa

- desculpa - disse James no mesmo tom

- bom, Alice vc sabe mentir melhor que a Lily vai vc - disse Franck

- eu! - exclamou

- sim vai! - diz James

- não mesmo - recusou Alice

- aiiii - Lily perde a paciência - dexa queto eu vou

- Lil... - exclama James, com voz de "não faça isso"

Tarde de mais Lily saiu do quarto e deu de cara com Sirius, Lupin e Lyn no corredor , com Tia Sandra em escolta, todos se olharam e ficaram quietos, Lyn se segurou pra não rir, pois tinha escutado a conversa deles, todos tinham, Sirius assim que entrou no seu quarto caiu na gargalhada, Lupin ficou quieto, nem conseguiu passar por ela sem rir... tia Sandra foi pro se quarto e tambem riu com o acontecido... Lily voltou e disse que eles estavam na frente do quarto quando ela saiu, então Pontas sabia que eles tinham escutado a "conversa" deles, todos os rostos se encontraram olhado pra James...

- dou 10 mim pra eles estarem aqui intão... - diz James e batem na porta

- eu diria 10 segundos - retrucou Lily, e James a mandou um olhar que dizia certamente "eu estou começando a ficar irritado com vc", e Lily segurou a risada

- espere, Franck vem - e James o puxou e eles correram e se enfiaram em baixo da cama - abram agora - Lily e Alice riram , Alice correu e deitou, e Lily foi abrir a porta ao abrir deu de cara com tia Sandra...

- ahm tudo bem tia Sandra?

- ahm sim , mas eu gostaria de saber se vc viu o James e o Franck?

- não eu não os vi, perai vo acorda a Alice pra pergunta - e foi em direção da cama

- Lily não precisa - tia Sandra segura o braço dela - ela não deve saber, mas Lily me responde uma coisa

- o que?

- vc gosta do James?

- que! - exclamou assustada, James em baixo da cama, bateu a cabeça com súbita pergunta de sua Tia - ahm... por que a pergunta?

- bom James me disse que mesmo que convidassem vc pra vir aqui vc não viria, e bom o Sirius armou tudo isso, e vc veio, e pelo que disse foi de livre e espontânea vontade - Lily queria dizer que... não sabia o que sentia, mas com James embaixo da sua cama não poderia fazer isso.

- bom eu aceitei sim, mas o Almofadinhas insistiu demais, ele mesmo foi falar com meus pais pra pedir pra mim vir, bom muitas das coisas que eu pensava do Pontas não são verdade, ele se mostrou ser um garoto diferente do da escola, confesso que fiquei surpresa com isso...

- bom mas vc não respondeu a minha pergunta, vc gosta dele?

-... - quando Lily ia dizer Alice fingiu que acordou

- algum problema tia Sandra - James quase saiu debaixo da cama pra matar a Alice, só não saiu por estar em apuros e com o namorado dela do lado

- ahm não eu só estava a conversar com a Lily. Bom Lily quer descer e tomar um pouco de chá comigo?

- ahm... claro... volte a durmir Alice - disse murmurou um "obrigado" e saiu, quando James viu que estava seguro, saiu debaixo da cama e teve a intenção de voar na Alice se não tivessem batido na porta, James e Franck se enfiaram em baixo da cama denovo e Alice foi abrir a porta

- oi - disse meio (fingindo) bocejando - que foi?

- para de mentir, pois sabemos que os meninos estão ai - disse Lyn numa patada só

- oi pra vc tambem Lyn - respondeu Alice - entrem... - quando Alice se virou viu James vermelho de raiva - o que vc tem James? - perguntou inocente

- o que eu tenho?, porque diabos vc tinha que atrapalhar a Lily responder, Alice vc se esqueceu que eu sou loko por ela, eu queria saber se ela gosta de mim! e vc me pergunta o que eu tenho! - James quase gritou

- silencio - Lyn tinha lançado um feItiço em James - bom James pense, vc acha que a Lily iria responder sabendo que vc estava embaixo da cama dela?, acho que não, e se fosse responder, ela mentiria, diria que não, que vc só são amigos - fale! - retirou o feitiço

- como assim ela mentiria? - perguntou James - Lily nunca mente

- eu não teria muita certeza nisso - disse Alice - Lily mente e muito

- ela não mente, eu nunca vi - diz James na defensiva

- tem certeza primo, então me responda, quando vc pergunta pra ela "Lily vc gosta de mim?" o que ela te responde "Potter não me atormenta, vc é um idiota..." bla, bla, bla "... vc acha que EU vou ser mais UMA na SUA lista?"... bla, bla, bla "... Potter EU nunca iria sair com vc" bom ela está na sua casa, querendo o não ela meio que saiu com vc e vc mesmo escutou que ela gostou disso - James não sabia o que falar, sua prima, em partes, tinha razão...

- perai, vc quer ... vc quer dizer... que ...que...a... - James não sabia o que falar, começou a pular de alegria e todos começam a rir com isso

- sim, a Lily gosta de vc - disse Lyn rindo do que o primo fazia - mas eu acho que ela ainda não percebeu, e bom depois do show que vc deu aqui agora apouco,acho que vc perdeu alguns pontos com ela...

- como eu faço pra conquistá-la, me ajudem - James disse num suplico de voz

- ta clama, nó te ajudamos, não estamos ajudando? - diz Franck - bom porque a musica é a cara de vc's

- Franck a Alice... - exclamou Sirius

- ela ja sabe - respondeu Lyn

- ja? - perguntou Sirius

- ja, tive que contar ou ela me matava, ou vc's se esqueceram que eu sumi com o namorado dela, por quase 24 horas? - disse Lyn rindo, Alice vermelha e Franck sem graça...

na cozinha...

- bom Lily, vc acabou de escultar os gritos do James sobre o que ele pensa sobre vc, e eu sei que o James estava embaixo da sua cama por isso perguntei, queria saber se vc teria coragem de falar, sem magoá-lo

- vc sabia? mas como?

- responda a minha pergunta, vc gosta dele?

- ele é um bom amigo

- digo, Lily, James realmente ele te ama, eu e Sirius armamos tudo isso pra vc's

- que! - exclamou Lily – eu mato aquele cachorro pulguento...

- vc esta falando que nem o James, mas responda, depois de tudo o que o Sirius te disse, vc ainda pensa o mesmo do James?

- não, ele mostrou ser diferente

- ele não mostrou ser diferente, ele mostrou que ele realmente é, acho que é como o Sirius diz, "só vc não via, ou não queria ver"

- eu não se o que eu sinto por ele, antes eu odiava, e agora... eu não sei...

- Lily quer um conselho?

- sim

- "o amor e o ódio são os sentimentos mais próximos que existem, eles andam lado a lado na vida", vc querendo ou não...

- acho que é demais dizer que eu o amo, só não sei o que sinto, em primeiro lugar eu não devia ter vindo, menti pro meus pais pra ta aqui...

- não - Sandra a interrompeu - Sirius mentiu pra eles, ele tem talento natural pra isso - Lily riu sem graça

- em segundo se eu não tivesse vindo eu não teria me metido nessa...

- se metido com que?, vc apenas veio passar uma semana aqui na minha casa pra se divertir, ninguem nunca disse, "olha Lily vc vai la e vai acabar vendo um James novo que vc mudar o que vc sente por ele", ... Lily ninguem manda no coração quando ele escolhe, é aquele ser, mesmo que desprezível, mas é aquele ser desprezível que vai fazer feliz...

- em terceiro... - Lily não conseguia falar estava chorando -... eu... eu... eu... não sei, é tudo muito novo

- calma menina, só aceite, pois se negar é pior, mas veja se é realmente amor que sente por ele

- ele é especial, nunca imaginei que alguem fosse gostar de mim, eu sou muito simples, ainda pra ajudar nascida-trouxa...

- não vejo problema nisso, pelo que me disseram vc é realmente inteligente, que não tem feitiço que vc não saiba

- facil falar... com tantas garotas naquela escola que se jogam aos pés dele porque eu?

- foi como te disse, vc deve ter feito algo, que chamou a atenção do James - nisso Lily lembrou de uma "briga" com James no 4º ano...

Flash Back "1"

"- oi Linda, sai comigo?

- não

- porque?

- Potter vá procurar quem te queira

- não, porque quem eu quero esta aqui na minha frente

- aonde?, não consigo vê-la?

- engraçadinha, vai, vamos Lily, não custa nada, vc vai ver que eu não sou aquilo que vc pensa que eu sou

- hahaha – riu sem graça – quem vc é, está escrito na sua cara

- é o que eu sou? – perguntou curioso

- quer mesmo saber?

- quero!  
- idiota, metido, orgulhoso...

- isso vc tambem é...

- arrogante, enxerido, palerma, cafajeste, cachorro, estúpido, entre outros – a cara do James estava no chão

- eu não... não sou... eu não sou isso, caramba Lily me da uma chance?!

- não!!! Me esquece...

- não!!! É vc que eu quero, e é vc que eu vou ter, ou não me chamo James Potter

- então mude de nome, pois a mim, vc nunca vai ter, eu, Lily Evans, na sua Lista..."

Flash Back "2"

(5ºano)

"- porque vc é tão difícil? me da uma chance, vc vai ver eu não sou que vc pensa que eu sou!! por favor"

- Potter cala boca, certo!? e me deixa em paz, vá procurar alguem que te queira e que queira se usada

- eu não quero ninguem a não ser vc e não quero usar ninguem, só quero uma chance com vc, provar que eu realmente gosto de vc

- vc só gosta de vc mesmo

- não!, eu realmente gosto de vc Lily

- Evans,Potter, não ouse me chamar de Lily

- te chamo de Lily sim! por favor Lily o que eu te fiz, vai por favor fica comigo?

- vc me fez muita coisa, e não eu não fico com vc, vá atrás de outra...

Flash Back "3"

mais recentemente... no 6º ano...

- oi Lily...

- não enche Potter

- nossa Lily! que foi que eu fiz, eu não fiz nada dessa vez

- não imagina, vc existe

- desconte então sua raiva nos meus pais, não em mim...

- eles não têm culpa do filho que tem...

- tah , ja chega para!! - e segura o braço dela forçando-a á olhá-lo - porque vc não me da uma chance? é muito difícil de vc imaginar alguem gostando de vc, ou melhor eu gostando de vc?

- vc nunca gostou de ninguem a não ser vc mesmo Potter

- não Lily, "EU TE AMO", é difícil de entender, caramba Lily eu quero ficar com vc desde o 4º ano, vamos entrar no ultimo e vc não vai me dar uma chance?

- não e me solta e desaparece da minha vida

- nunca minha Ruiva - e a beijou "Lily de súbito colocou a mão na boca" - nunca vou te deixar, ou eu te conquisto ou morro tentando

- então morre de uma vez, porque nunca vai conseguir - James sorriu maroto pra ela..."

Fim dos Flashes Back's.

- eu sempre o recusei

- ahm

- sempre, ele sempre me chamou pra sair e eu nunca aceitei

- o que acabou virando obsessão - diz James entrando na cozinha e Lily ficando branca e depois muito vermelha - e depois quando eu notei, eu realmente gostava de vc, Tia será que pode nos deixar conversar a sós?

- a claro - saiu em direção as escadas

- Tia mande todos pra cama, eles estão no quarto da Alice ou no meu - diz James baixo - desculpe não era assim que eu queria que vc descobrisse

- vc escutou a minha conversa com sua tia?

- não, eu desci de ponta de pé pra ninguem do quarto notar, mas aquele espelho ali - e mostrou um espelho que Lily não tinha notado - serve pra isso, eu e o Sirius sempre fazemos isso, porque acha que eu sabia que eles estavam vindo?

- vc... vc...

- se eu gosto de vc? Sim, ta na cara qualquer um e todos em Hogwarts sabem disso, então porque vc acha que eu não fico mais nenhuma garota?, pra te conquistar! e dedicar tempo integral pra isso, bom eu não tenho tido bons resultados pra isso não é mesmo, vc continua a me odiar e eu... a gostar ainda mais de vc - Lily estava pasma e ainda por cima sem palavras, nunca pensaria que o garoto mais disputado da escola gostava dela, Lily não falava nada só escutava abismada e ele notou - o que? é difícil pensar que eu gosto de vc? -Lily fez sim com a cabeça - confesso que não gostei muito, ficava perdido, sem saber o que fazer, então fazia o que sabia fazer melhor... te irritar, só assim eu consegui descobrir coisas sobre vc, bom com o tempo eu descobri bastante coisas com a tia Mimi... quero dizer...

- a professora McGonagall

- como sabe?

- Almofadinhas

- ahm Lily te juro que não sabia de nada disso e se soubesse tinha dito não, sei que vc não me suporta e tudo mais... - Lily não escutava mais o James, seus pensamentos foram longe e viu ela casada com James, feliz, com um filho nos braços, ela sabia que tudo que ele tinha dito era verdade, pois nunca o tinha escutada falar tão serio, e era verdade ele não ficara com nenhuma garota desde o meio do 5º ano, quando sua popularidade estava no auge... James notou que Lily não o escutava mais, então se sentou a lado dela e poi-se a observá-la, Lily de súbito voltou a terra e viu James ao seu lado calado - vejo que voltou, dessa vez vc foi longe, quase 10 mim - Lily corou e James sorriu - desculpe

- se vc fala iso denovo eu te azaro

- porque?

- vc só falou isso desde que chegou aqui...

- bom vc só reparou isso então...

- idiota!

- ta vendo

- o que?

- vc me odeia

- eu não te odeio

- não imagina, só quer me ver morto

- ai credo Pontas - James a olhou espantado pra ela, achava que ela não o chamaria mais assim - não fale isso, eu posso ter de odiado no passado, mas não te odeio mais

- não! -James sorriu - sei que vai me odiar por isso, mais, me dá uma chance... deixa eu mostra que eu realmente te amo - Lily não respondeu só abaixou a cabeça, James fez o mesmo, viu que tudo o que tinha conseguido tinha ate ali tinha ido pro ares com aquele pedido... de subido viu Lily em pé ao seu lado... quando levantou a cabeça recebeu um olhar cheio de carinho e ternura... Lily segurou seu rosto e o beijou...James demorou pra cair em si e quando caiu, viu que Lily o beijava e fez o que devia ter feito há muito tempo correspondeu o beijo com urgência, como se aquilo ja era esperado por eles a um bom tempo... (N/A: esperado era, e como)

capitulo 2:

... AQUELA HISTÓRIA...

Eles voltaram pra Hogwarts no dia seguinte namorando, ninguem conseguia acreditar no que escutava, os boatos começaram antes mesmo deles chegarem a embarcar... todos estavam chocados com a noticia... mas Lily e James não eram os únicos com novidades... tambem descobriram que Franck tinha pedido Alice em casamento...

O ano foi passando e os meses pra acabarem a escola tambem... então de súbito James lembrou da musica, convocou os marotos e Franck e preparariam um a surpresa pra Lily na festa de formatura, Lyn a querida prima dele foi chamada com urgência a Hogwarts... e quando chegou viu que não era nada de mais, só um pedido de casamento na frente da escola inteira...

A formatura seria no sábado... Alice estava ansiosa pois sabia o que iria acontecer, Lily estava curiosa, pois James não falará nada pra ela, só que teria uma surpresa, e quando ela viu Lyn no castelo ja sabia que a coisa não ia ser pequena...

Sábado chegou, mas pra Lily demorou uma eternidade, era sedo, mas queria saber o que ia acontecer a noite...quando batem na porta...

- ja vai quem é? - perguntou Lily

- sou eu Lyn, Lily

- ahm... entra... nossa!! o que aconteceu com vc?

- seu namorado, meu primo, Franck e Alice Longbottom, Sirius e Lupin

- o que eles fizeram?

- eles querem... hoje a noite vc descobre...

- Lyn!

- Lily não vem... posso tomar um banho? e me arruma pra festa?

- vc vai ficar?

- sim, Dumbledore deixou

- que bom, um trato, eu deixo, se vc me ajuda a me arrumar?

- trato feito...

3h e 45mim depois... no salão comunal da grifinória...

- cade a Lily, por que ela não desce? será que ta tudo bem?

- Pontas cala a boca, to imaginando vc no dia do casa...

- cala boca - James grita - ela pode escultar ou alguem antes da hora

- tah calma estressado...

- cade ela...

no dormitório feminino...

- vamos, Lily eu ja 'to pronta

- nossa!! como sempre de "Black" - Lily fez questão de frisar a palavra

- engraçadinha e sim eu vou de preto... cor simples, vestido simples, mulher simples

- preto pode ate sem uma cor simples, mas não em Hogwarts, seu vestido simples aonde? que eu não vi nada simples, e sim muito ousado e mulher simples, ata... cade? porque vc não é

- Evans não começa... bom eu to com dó do Pontas

- porque? - Lily perguntou assustada - fala, será que ele vai gostar? eu acho que não...

- Lily, calma, eu tava brincado, em partes - Lily se assustou, e Lyn riu - ele vai é ter um ataque cardíaco isso sim...

- engraçadinha

- sim... e muito, se esqueceu que eu sou prima do Pontas

- me esqueci

- sou Liene "Potter" Vanzest

- engraçadinha

- vamos eu quero ver a cara do Pontas

- tah... espera... - Lily correu até a penteadeira e passou um pouco de perfume que James tanto amava - vamos

no salão comunal...

- bom Pontas foi bom te conhecer - Sirius diz serio

- porque cara até parece que eu vou ter um ataque cardíaco agora

- bom é vc vai ter... - James não entendeu - olhe pra trás idiota – James quase caiu quando viu Lily na escada, ela usava, um vestido azul claro com branco, comportado e justo, com o cabelo preso e varios cachos caiam sobre seus ombros, James reparava em cada detalhe dela, sua maquiagem era bem fraca, mas parece que fez questão de destacar os olhos - James acorde cara, volta pra terra - Sirius ria a cara do amigo - nossa Lily que produção

- ahm... obrigado Sirius vc tambem está muito bonito

- eu te disse que ela preferia a mim a vc - zombou sirius

- o que! eu prefiro o meu namorado - retrucou Lily e James riu

- se ferro idiota!!! - zombou James

- bom vamos pra festa então? - perguntou Lyn

- mas é claro, me acompanha Srta Vanzest? - perguntou Sirius culto e serio

- claro Sr. Black - respondeu no mesmo tom e educação

- vixi hoje a noite vai ser longa - disse James prendendo a pulseira no pulso de Lily -vamos?

- vamos! – Lily respondeu

- bom, James não se esqueça, a meia noite, certo? - perguntou Lyn

- certo, mas Prof Dumbledore deixou?

- sim, é claro que eu tive que dizer o motivo pra isso - disse Lyn calma

- o que vc's vão aprontar á meia noite? - perguntou Lily curiosa porém receosa

- nada, vamos? - perguntou James

A noite foi passando, e quando notaram era 23:30. Faltava 30 mim pra loucura de amor do James...

- ta pronto? - perguntou Lyn

- é claro - respondeu Pontas

- e vc's? - perguntou a todos presentes

- sim - todos responderam

- e vc ta pronta prima? - perguntou James

- eu não faço nada, a não ser levar a Lily pra meio da pista - respondeu com simplicidade

- as luzes? -perguntou James

- pronto

- os instrumentos?

- todos prontos

- vamos então, espero que de certo!, merlin nos proteja...

Era 23:55 Alice estava dançando com Lily na pista, quando Lyn chega e diz

- ta na hora!

- ja!! - diz Alice

- hora de que? - pergunta Lily assustada

- vc verá, por favor Srta Evans, venha conosco - pediu Lyn

- pra onde - perguntou Lily que estava sendo arrastada pra frente do palco - o que vc's estão fazendo

- que hora são? - perguntou Alice

- falta 2 mim - respondeu Lyn olhando o relógio, parecendo magia o tempo correu de forma extremamente rápida - olha la ta começando - muitas luzes se concentravam em James que vinha andando com um buquê de rosas brancas e com apenas uma rosa vermelha...

"- bom peço a atenção de todo por favor... - quando todos o olharam continuou - obrigado, como todos sabem, eu passei praticamente minha vida toda aqui em Hogwarts tentando conquistar uma garota que se destacou entre todas, mas graças á um plano do meu amigo Sirius Black, que todos conhecem, juntamente com minha prima Liene Vanzest, que está presente e minha tia Sandra, eu consegui conquistá-la, e agora eu venho com ajuda de todos os meu amigos, os mais chegados, a fazer essa declaração de amor pra ela, não será com palavras e sim com uma musica que me disseram que é a nossa cara... bom essa musica se chama "AQUELA HISTÓRIA" de uma banda trouxa chamada "STRIKE", e bom agora é a nossa musica... certo Lily?... depois da musica eu falo um pouco mais...

Um solo se guitarra foi ouvido... e James começou a cantas as primeiras letras da musica, todos os nascido trouxas começaram a cantar junto...

"...Foi você

Que fez meu mundo desandar

Me perder ao te encontrar

Se conto as horas pra te convencer

É você

E não me importa mais ninguém

Pra te ter vou mais além

E nada vai tirar você de mim

Se tudo faz lembrar você

Vou te encontrar, tentar me aproximar

Algo ficou para trás, meu vício é querer te ganhar

Mas eu não vou deixar tudo se perder

E ter você é o que me importa mais

Tudo acontece entre nós

Na chance que eu puder te levar

Foi você

Que fez meu mundo desandar

Me perder ao te encontrar

Se conto as horas pra te convencer

É você

E não me importa mais ninguém

Pra te ter vou mais além

E nada vai tirar você de mim

Mas se hoje insiste em não me atender

Nem vou ligar

Deixar tudo como está

Mantém a distância entre nós

Fugir é querer se enganar

Quer alegar que teus pais não querem entender

Que pra você eu não presto e não te deixo em paz

Mas se ficarmos a sós a noite posso te completar

Foi você

Que fez meu mundo desandar

Me perder ao te encontrar

Se conto as horas pra te convencer

É você

E não me importa mais ninguém

Pra te ter vou mais além

E nada vai tirar você de mim

Me lembro do teu jeito

Daquelas fotos, teus e-mails

Das coisas que você me disse aqui

Tento te esquecer, mas é impossível

Impossível sem você

Foi você

Que fez meu mundo desandar

Me perder ao te encontrar

Se conto as horas pra te convencer

É você

E não me importa mais ninguém

Pra te ter vou mais além

Agora nada vai tirar você de mim

(Eu te espero aqui)

Nada vai tirar você de mim

(Eu te espero aqui)

Nada vai tirar você de mim...".

- Bom eu gostaria de saber - James foi descendo do palco com o mesmo buquê de flores na mão e parando en frente da Lily - se a garota que se encontra na minha frente aceita se casar comigo? - o salão mergulhou num silencio profundo que o menor ruído era ouvido... -sei que não sou a pessoa que vc queria que eu fosse, mas.. prometo que vou tentar ser como vc quer, vc aceita... - Lily chorava de tanta felicidade, e entre soluços ela disse.

- sim, eu aceito em casar com vc James... - James feliz beijou e todos os aplaudiram, James rodava pelo salão com ela - James para, por favor.. - quando ele parou, ela disse - vc me conquistou do jeito que vc é porque eu ia querer vc de outro jeito, eu quero vc assim desse jeitinho só seu...

algum tempo que terminaram da escola...

Lily e James decidiram se casar no inicio da primavera do mesmo ano... tudo estava quase proto quando descobriram que Lyn não poderia ir, ela mandou uma carta explicando que teve alguns problemas com sua missão e teve que ficar um pouco mais e não poderia vir, Lily e James ficaram triste, mas quando o grande dia chegou... James estava insuportável, Sirius ria do amigo, Lupin não sabia o que fazer, se tentava ajudar o Sr Evans juntamente com o Sr Potter a acalmar James ou se ria com Sirius, Franck chegou 4 horas antes do casamento por causa da Alice, Franck se ajuntou a Sirius e ficou rindo da cara do James, Alice foi ajudar a Sra Evans e a Sra Potter com Lily, Lily estava quase tão nervosa quanto James... quando Sirius entra...

- eu não sei que ta mais nervoso, se é a Lily ou o James

- Sirius Black fora daqui, agora!!! - gritou a Sra Potter

- porque?.. pelo que eu saiba o noivo que não pode ver a noiva, e não o padrinho...

- some! - gritou Alice

- tah calma - diz Sirius rindo - bando de lokas

- Almofadinhas espera - gritou Lily

- que foi?

- Lily Potter volte aki imediatamente - gritou a Sra Evans

- calma ai., como que esta as coisas?

- como esta o James é isso que queria perguntar? Sim, ele esta bem, só ta faltando ranca os cabelos de tanto nervosismo, seu pai e seu sogro com o Lupin não consegue acalmá-lo vc acha que alguem consegue?

- queria ver ele

- posso providenciar?

- como?

- 20 mim antes do James entrar e te esperar no altar, eu passo arranjar um lugar pra vc's se verem

- por favor então...

- ta daqui a pouco eu volto...

- valeu...

- xau...

30 mim depois...

- Sra. Potter, Sra. Evans e Sra. Longbottom seus maridos a chamam agora - disse Sirius de costas

- Almofadinhas, porque vc 'ta de costa? - perguntou Lily

- bom vc viu o barraco que elas arrumaram porque eu vi vc de noiva, intão eu vim trazer o recado, e pra não brigarem com o garoto inocente que eu sou... eu fico de costa...

- inocente??? - perguntou a Sra Evans

- ta!, - e virou de frente - eu sei que menti pra Sra. quando nos conhecemos, mas eu tinha que arranja um jeito de levar a Lily pra casa da tia Sandra, que por acaso acabou de chegar, - elas escutaram um grito do Sr Potter com James... "James se acalme, ela não vai fugir...", todas riram, mal sabiam que iam cair de novo em uma das armadilhas de Sirius Black - e se a Lily não tivesse ido , ela não veria que o Pontas é um garoto diferente do que ela pensava, e não iria descoberto a verdade, que o Pontas era e é loko por ela... e não estaria se casando com ele hoje aqui com todos nós presentes, então eu acho que não fiz mal em mentir um pouco... - todas riram de novo - andem logo, o casamento começa daqui a pouco... - disse Sirius perdendo a paciência

- certo filha, ja voltamos - diz a Sra.Evans - Sirius ?

- sim - e olhou com um olhar de santo

- vc vem conosco - completou a Sra.Potter

- claro, vamos - ele notou um olhar de desconfiança sobre ele - o que vc's acham que eu ia trazer o Pontas aqui pra se pegar com a Lily antes do casamento?... e eu que sou loko maniako - todas riram de novo, só não sabia que o James ja estava la dentro com a capa de invisibilidade... - pra terem certeza que o James não entre, tranquem a porta, assim depois vem uma de vc's e abre a porta pra Lily, certo?

- eu não vou ficar aqui trancada - exclamou Lily - fico sozinha, mas não trocada...

- tah, certo, vamos mulheres - depois que todas saíram e James viu que não tinha mais perigo, saiu debaixo da capa, Lily quase deu um grito, mas ficou realmente feliz em vê-lo ali...

- James o que vc está fazendo aki?

- eu... eu não agüentava mais ficar sem te ver, ruiva

- loko

- por você

- se eles nos pegarem aki

- eu te agradeço por não querer trancar aporta se não, ai sim, teríamos um mega problema

- doido

- doida... – eles ficaram se beijando por mais 15 mim quando alguem bateu na porta

- quem é - Lily perguntou e James entrava em baixo da capa de invisibilidade

- sou eu, o Almofadinhas

- entra

- valeu, Pontas eu sei que vc ta aqui, ta todo mundo te procurando, some daqui e Lily arruma o batom da pra ver que estava se pegando com alguem

- obrigada por ser discreto Almofadinhas

- Pontas some daqui, eles estão vindo, xau Lily...

30 mim depois com James no altar já calmo, todos perguntavam essa mudança repentina do comportamento dele, bom não demorou muito pra começar a ficar nervoso novamente e os convidados notaram, James esperou mais 25 mim pra marcha anunciar a chegada da Lily... James quase caiu do altar quando a viu entrar, nem parecia que tinham se visto a quase 1 hora atrás ela estava divina, toda de branco com véu e grinalda acompanhada por seu sogro. Ela estava ali, se casando com ele não conseguia acreditar... passou 4 anos de sua vida tentando conquistá-la e nunca conseguiu e de uma hora pra outra descobre que ela te ama verdadeiramente... James não conseguia se segurar de tanta emoção...

O padre, os noivos, o padrinho (N/A: que na opinião da autora é o mais sexy padrinho que uma noiva pode ter), a aliança, as assinaturas, o sim e a frase principal "o que Merlin uniu nem a morte separa, pode beijar a noiva", James bobo que nada a beijou com todo o amor que sentia por ela, muitas pessoas choraram ao ver a cena...

Na festa... uma bagunça, o noivo dançando com a dama de honra, o padrinho dançando com a Sr.Evans, a noiva dançando com Lupin, Sr. Evans dançando com a Sra. Potter o Sr. Potter dançando com Tia Sandra, Franck dançando com Alice (N/A: pelo menos um casal certo né)... quando Sirius escuta um estalinho bem baixo e olha pra tras e da de cara com Liene Vanzest com um vestido preto, bem justo, com decote em "V" , sandália de salto alto, com uma maquiagem escura, destacando os olhos azuis prateados com um delineador preto bem forte, com um batom cor de boca, com um perfume de fragrância mistica .

- Com Licença, mas será que eu posso dança um pouco o padrinho? – perguntou Lyn pra Sra. Evans

- Claro, Lyn estava começando a me cansar – respondeu simpática

- vc disse que não vinha! – disse Sirius surpreso e malicioso

- e deixar de ver o meu querido primo se casando, nunca!!! E outra eu ouvir dizer que o padrinho estava lindo, vim ver se era verdade

- então é verdade, eu estou bonito?

- não sei se bonito seria ser palavra certa – disse avaliando Sirius de cabeça aos pés

- e qual seria a palavra certa? – perguntou malicioso – maravilhoso?

- vc é muito orgulhoso sabia – respondeu maliciosa

- só falo o que sei

- as garotas de Hogwarts te acostumaram mal, sabia?

- fazer o que neh..., mas porque toda essa produção?

- se é um casamento tem que vir com tarjes de gala, e ainda por cima, é o casamento é do meu primo, mas tambem dei uma caprichada pessoal

- hum pra que é essa caprichada pessoal?

- porque quer saber?

- sei la, seria pra mim?

- ahm, vc é convencido

- vamos dar uma volta?

- pra onde?

- lugar espacial pra noite especial

- hummm – diz maliciosa - vamos...

no outro lado do salão...

- James eu 'to cansada – diz Lily sentada em um das mesas

- somos dois, quero ir pra casa – diz James sentado ao lado da mulher – nunca dancei tanto na minha vida

- eu tambem não, quem viu, quem vê o Aluado, esse sim dança

- tambem estou surpreso, só espero que eles não nos coloquem dançando valsa na frente de tosos

- eu tambem não quero, nunca dancei valsa na minha vida

- só na nossa formatura...

- trapaça – respondeu envergonhada

- eu escutei direito, vc disse TRAPAÇA???

- sim, sua prima me ensinou um feitiço pra mim dançar valsa

- eu não acredito!!!

- desculpa

- eu tambem...

- que!

- é, eu tambem conheço esse feitiço e usei ele tambem, na verdade foi ela que me ensinou

- a Lyn – e levantou a taça de champanhe

- a Sra. Trapaceira – e levantou a taça e beberam um gole – vamos fugir daqui?

- ahm, como assim fugir??

- ir embora, por mais que seja a nossa festa de casamento, eu to realmente cansado

- está cansado ou quer outra coisa – disse maliciosa

- bom, já que tocou no assunto... – disse malicioso – eu tambem pensei isso...

- vc não toma jeito

- foi vc que tocou no assunto, mas essa conversa deixa lá pra casa, certo?

2 horas depois o bolo de casamento tinha sido cortado, os bonequinhos da Lily e do James tinham sido guardados em uma caixa separada dos das demais coisas, pois como eram enfeitiçados, o bonequinho do James não parava da correr atrás do bonequinho da Lily, todos riram, e Lily enfeitiçou o dela pra que de repente beijasse o bonequinho do James, foi hilário pois o bonequinho do James demorou pra voltar a correr atrás do bonequinho da Lily...

Depois de quase tudo guardado, James dormindo em uma das mesas, Lily se despendido de seus pais e alguns amigos...

- James, James??? Hey acorda! - diz Lily acordado o marido e se sentando ao seu lado – James já acordou pra me escuta?

- já, quase, pelo menos – Lily riu – que foi?

- nada... – não foi dito mais nada, um ficou observando o outro por um tempo – vamos pra casa

- estamos em casa

- mais ou menos...

- é mais ou menos... cade o Almofadinhas?

- desapareceu com a Lyn

- ela veio?

- veio, mas chegou na hora da festa, vi os dois saindo junto

- ela nem veio falar comigo

- nem comigo... hey acorda – Lily da uma chacoalhada e James se assusta

- deixa eu tomar um banho e ai eu realmente acordo...

- vamos, amanha a gente resolvi isso aqui, eu tambem estou cansada

- vc não fez nada o dia todo, a não ser fica sentada

- quem disse? Mais do que eu corri e vc o que fez o dia inteiro?

- fiquei nervoso,... – Lily ri

- eu tambem...

- só o Almofadinhas mesmo

- vc diz isso pelo o "encontro" ?

- sim, ele é loko

- e nós tambem

- vamos... ahh amanha eu não quero ninguem la em casa certo?

- eu tambem não quero

em casa...

- enfim perante o Ministério vc é minha!

- só pelo Ministério?

- não, vc já era minha, agora esta registrado no Ministério, Srta. Lily Potter

- hummm pôs bem Sr. James Potter

depois do banho...

- hum Lily... o que vc esta fazendo?

- eu nada, por que?

- hummm... nada, vamos durmir? – James não entedia o por que estava sendo tão idiota, nunca teve problemas pra transar com alguma garota, agora que Lily era finalmente sua, não tinha coragem...

- James vc 'ta bem?

- sim porque?

- nada, hammmm James

- Lily, posso te chamar como sempre te chamei?

- como assim?

- ruiva

- não ouse

- ruiva

- Potter

- hey sou seu marido... – James adorava vê-la irritada – minha ruiva

- me chame assim de novo pra ver o que te acontece

- R-U-I-V-A ruiva – James não esperava o que aconteceu, sorte estar perto da cama pois o baque ia ser feio – nossa ruiva calma! -disse espantado com a ataque da ruiva

- não me obrigue Pontas

- te obrigar a que?

- não me obrigue...

- a que ruiva – Lily começou a entender aonde ele queria chegar – vc agora é a MINHA ruiva, e não pode fugir disso

- não posso é?

- é, vc é MINHA, e de mais ninguem...

- pelo que eu sei o Almofadinhas ainda é livre... – Lily se assustou com o movimento de James, num minuto ela estava por cima o "seduzindo", no outro ele esta moralmente irritado com o comentário sobre seu amigo

- então porque se casou comigo se vc queria a ele.. – diz James saindo de cima dela e saindo, Lily não compreendeu o que havia acontecido...

- perai... o irritadinho foi vc que começou... eu só falei de brincadeira... vc sabe que eu prefiro vc... te disse isso na formatura... e antes disso tambem... e de la pra cá tambem...

- nunca mais ouse falar isso O.K.?

- certo, vc quis me irritar eu só revidei, foi vc que me ensinou isso ou se esqueceu? – Lily riu...

- desculpa...

- eu tambem peço, peguei pesado

- olha com quem aprendeu...hoje era pra ser perfeito, mas acho que não deu certo

- quem disse, foi maravilhoso, eu ri bastante com os grito do seu e do meu Pai com vc, amei o que o Almofadinhas fez por nós... eu fico me perguntando como ninguem entrou ali?

- ele pensou em tudo, armou tudo, falou com seu pai com o meu, e com Franck, pra tirá-las de la e não deixarem voltar...

- esse sim é realmente um amigo, que pena que eu só descobri agora no 7º ano

- então eu tive sorte

- com certeza, vamos durmir?

- vamos, esse dia foi...

- e como...

A ousadia entre Lily e James não parou, ficaram um irritado o outro, ate James perder a cabeça e beijá-la com fervor indicando que queria possuí-la, queria conhecê-la como sua mulher, e não mais como sua namorada ou noiva...

- Lily... ahm... eu... amh... eu quero – disse sem graça e um pouquinho vermelho

- vc... quer... ahm...

- se vc não quiser, tudo bem eu sei esperar...

- bom... é que... bom eu ainda... sou virgem... – a cada frase não sabiam responder quem ficava mais vermelho, se era Lily ou James

- eu sei... se não quiser tudo bem... fazemos isso quando vc estiver preparada

- preparada eu estou, mas sei la... tenho medo

- medo? bom é da um pouco de medo na primeira vez...

- porque? Não entendo, se estou preparada porque tenho medo

- porque ninguem nunca a tocou isso é normal, por isso a pessoa tem que estar realmente preparada pra isso, mesmo a pessoa ao seu lado diga que não tem nada a ver, mas tem... se essa pessoa se importa com vc realmente, ela saberá esperar, que é o nosso caso...

- medo, eu não devia ter dito isso, não é exatamente medo que eu sinto...

- agora eu boiei...

- estou preparada, mas... bom todas dizem que sente dor, é disso que tenho medo

- dor, sim sente, pois é ai que vc descobre que perdeu a virgindade, mas bom... é complicado explicar.. bom muitas vezes a dor é causada, ou porque a pessoa ,no caso o homem é realmente violento e não se importa e faz de tudo, como se estivesse abusando sexualmente, mas isso não ter a ver com a gente, bom voltando a esse mesmo exemplo, não precisa ser exatamente abusado pra sentir dor... ahh como eu explico isso...

- mostre intão

- mostrar? Mas...

- eu não me sentia segura ,por isso inventei tudo isso, mas agora me sinto, pois sei que vc não vai me machucar... – James estava feliz por Lily ter tomado a iniciativa... James não se contia em tanta felicidade, pois naquele momento, ele realmente sabia, Lily era dele e de mais nenhum homem...

James começou bem devagar prestando atenção em cada expressão no rosto de Lily... a cada movimento, a cada gemido, a cada suspiro, nada naquele momento podia estragar a felicidade dos dois... nada mesmo... estavam felizes, se amando... e como Liene Vanzest sempre diz: "NEM A MORTE PODE SEPARAR, UM AMOR VERDAEIRO, POIS ESSE SOBREVIVE ATRAVES DOS SÉCULOS".

Algumas semanas se passaram deste o casamento, Lily e James se curtindo ao Maximo, quando podiam, Almofadinhas sempre presente com Aluado, Franck e Alice como sempre juntos, e agora casados não se separavam por nada...

Os meses foram passado, Outubro, Novembro, Dezembro, Janeiro...

O aniversario de Lily, 30 de Janeiro, James preparou uma festa surpresa pra noite, Lily e Alice não se sentiam muito bem resolveram ir ao medico aquele mesmo dia, pra terem uma surpresa enorme...

- Bom dia Sra. Potter e Sra. Longbottom

- Bom dia - as duas responderam

- bom, mais cedo vc fizeram os teste de gravidez e eu tenho os resultado aqui – Lily e Alice se olharam e seguram as mão uma da outra

- e o resultado é? – perguntou Lily

- Sra Longbottom vc... – suspense no ar... – esta grávida -Alice começou a chorar de felicidade, um filho, era isso que ela e Franck sempre quiseram – Bom, Sra. Potter... vc -a doutora fez cara de quem recebe o pior noticia do mundo, e logo em seguida – tambem esta grávida – Lily gritou

- não... acredito... eu... grávida... o James... como ... eu... falo... pra... ele... – Lily estava em choque...

Decidiram as duas não falar nada, não por agora, Lily teve a ideia de esperar até o aniversario de James que era em Março pra contar, só queria saber como iria esconder a barriga... sorte a dela que no meio de Fevereiro entrou na moda usar batinhas... "perfeito" pensou Lily na época... Fevereiro acabou e Março entrou, os dias iam passando e Lily estava impaciente, comia doces a toda hora, Sirius que sabia o "_segredo"_ dela a ajudava com tudo, doces a meia noite, desejos repentinos, Sirius nunca em toda sua vida desejou que o aniversario do amigo chegasse logo, pré essa tortura acabar... "mas valia pena" pensou, saber que o melhor amigo logo ia ser pai... isso era motivo pra ajudar com qualquer coisa...27 de Março...Sirius e Lupin tinham preparado uma festa surpresa pra James...

A noite...

- eu estou pedindo demissão desse trabalho – gritou Sirius entregando uma caixa de doce pra Lily e outra pra Alice – meu Merlin eu não achaca que ia ser tão difícil assim...

- caramba Lily comendo doce de novo – disse James incrédulo – não é atoa que vc duas estão engordado... – o rosto de Lily e Alice se fechou

- vixi , vo sai daqui – disse Sirius de mansinho – cara agora agüenta, vc's dois – e apontou pra Franck - vão escutar ate dizer chega e quando souberem da verdade vão correndo pedir desculpa pra elas, pois elas tem motivo de sobra pra vc's calarem a boca...

- cara do que vc 'ta falando – perguntou James inocente – que motivo?

- xau... – e correu

- Sirius Black volte aqui agora – gritou Franck

- do que ele estava falando Lily? – perguntou James

- falou que eu to gorda, agora vai ficar sem saber – disse Lily em tom de deboche

- Alice eu não falei nada, da pra nos dizer? – perguntou Franck carinhoso

- não, vc falou isso em casa pra mim... – respondeu Alice

- vai Lily o por que?, vai fala...

- não James...

- perai... – gritou Franck assustado, parecia que tinha caído a ficha pra ele – não vc's não...

- não – respondeu Lily

- sim – respondeu Alice

- perai... – James estava atônito, tinha compreendido o que o amigo quis dizer – vc esta... esta... vc esta...

- sim estou grávida – respondeu Lily. James e Franck começaram a pular feito criança na sala, todos riram e Sirius tirava mil fotos pra guardar de recordação – quero dizer nós estamos grávida

- eu disse a vc's – disse Sirius reaparecendo na sala

- Lily me perdoa, porque não me contou – James estava feliz que nem criança no Natal quando ganha o brinquedo que quer – me perdoa Lily, me desculpe... – Lily ria do marido, e ao mesmo tempo Franck tambem pedia desculpa pra Alice

- eu bem que avisei – repreendeu Sirius...

- vc tinha ... que ter nos dito seu cachorro pulguento... – respondeu James pulando em cima de Sirius – idiota porque não me contou...

- não podia, se fosse uma grávida até dava, mas eu era espião das duas, quantas vezes eu sai de madrugada pra comprar coisas pra essas duas – Sirius falava em deboche – graças á Merlin isso acabou, o trabalho agora é de vc's

- quem mandou, mexe no que não é chamado – repreendeu Lily

- já disse milhões de vezes que não foi porque eu quis – exclamou Sirius...

Os meses foram passando e Julho já começava a entrar, os dias iam passando, no meio do mês, nasce Neville Longbottom, Franck e Alice estava felizes com seu filho, e no dia 31 de Julho vem ao mundo Harry Potter...mas a felicidade deles nem chegaram da de Lily e James... Lily escolheu Sirius pra ser o padrinho e guardião de Harry caso acontecesse algo com eles... e foi realmente o que aconteceu... Harry mal completará 1 ano de vida perde seus pais...depois de alguns dias perdi seu querido Padrinho pra Azkaban... mas Harry não foi o único que sofreu, Neville tambem sofreu, tambem perdeu os pais, na mesma noite em que Lily e James Potter morem Franck e Alice Longbottom, são torturados até ficarem realmente loucos e não sequer lembrarem que tem 1 filho chamado Neville Longbottom...

Hoje Harry e Neville, vivem, digamos um vida normal, para dois garotos de 17 anos de idade, fugindo de Lord Voldemort, sendo ameaçado de morte todos os dias, perdendo as pessoas mais queridas por eles, sim eles tem uma vida normal como qualquer garoto de 17 anos...

**(N/A: eu sei que o final ficou um pouco estranho, e meio melancólico, mas essa é a verdade, e temos que seguir com ela, querendo ou não, mas temos que seguir... espero que tenham gostado da historia, romântica mas com um final um pouco trágico... nunca tinha conseguido terminar uma fic da Lily e do James, sei la, o final dexa qualquer um desanimado... ninguem gosta de chegar na parte do "agora é a hora deles morrer"... eu sou uma delas, eu já tinha escrito algumas fic, mas não tenho coragem de publicá-las... pois hoje, com dois amigos meus, Vanessa e Phelip, que me atormentaram eu tive coragem e estou publicando).**

**A única coisa que peço é COMENTEM... quero saber se gostaram dessa fic... tambem aceito critica. Mudar no que errei... xau...**

**Bejus...**

**Lyn BlackVanzest...**


End file.
